A Touch of Greene:The Beginning
by onlie
Summary: Suppose Rachel Greene turned out to be a 'Doogie Howser'?.


Rachel Greene rushed into Chicago Hope's ER.She knew she was way early for work on her first day as a surgical intern but she did not wish to make a bad impression.Rachel had spent a two years as a med student here and had been through more wacky hijinks than she could count.Not to mention more than a few residents and interns that seemed to appear and disappear before her very eyes.She wondered who her resident would be this time and she hoped it would not be that creepy Dr. Edwards again.There were times that SHE was the doctor not him.But now she was the intern,fresh out of medical school and out to conquer the world.  
  
Rachel was told by the clerk to go to wait in a designated spot with the other interns.She went there and found there were four more there.She was again nervous because most of them were much taller than her.They were talking about their summer and Rachel for the most part kept to herself.She was the odd one out,the misfit,the brain trust and did not belong to.It made her uncomfortable and lonely.There were times that she wished that she had not decided to follow in her father's footsteps but it was too late now.  
  
The surgical resident finally arrived.She had heard that he was new and he used to work in the poor neighbourhoods.His name was Dr. John Denning,but that wasn't what surprised her.What surprised her was that he was a teenager.  
  
John was a handsome boy with red hair and dark brown eyes.Despite his diminutive stature the first thing Rachel noticed was that she seemed laid back and casual while most residents were stiff and serious.  
  
"May I have your attention please.I am Dr. Denning and I will be one of your surgical residents here at Chicago Hope.Now if you all will follow me I will show you to your assignments."  
  
"Excuse me sir but aren't you a little young to be a resident?"  
  
"You have a problem working with teenagers Dr.....DiCastro?"  
  
Dr. DiCastro seemed a little leery about taking orders from a teenager.But Dr. Denning seemed unfazed.  
  
"You can complain to the Chief of Staff if you wish but this is the only General Surgery rotation available right now.You can always transfer to another specialty if you wish but until then you're stuck with me.Now if you people will follow me."  
  
Dr. DiCastro was taken aback by Dr, Denning's abruptness and assumtuousness.Rachel immediately liked him already.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Rachel was assigned ER duty as a surgical consult.She would find herself working with Keith Wilkes once more whom she really despised.Mind you he never really had any problems with her as a medical student but there were times when he really got on her nerves.He was really officious of sorts and often more a rules doctor rather than a healing one.She remembered seeing him wheel out gunshot victims from the ER two years ago because they had no insurance which did not sit well with her.  
  
But he seemed to still have no problems with her but mostly gave her easy jobs such as suturing or handling minor surgical consults.Rachel was suturing a woman in her late forties who had accidentally cut herself across the hand when John came in and checked on her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi.",Rachel responded.  
  
"I was just passing by and wanted to check on you.So how is your first day of being an intern.",John asked.  
  
Rachel shrugged, "Okay I guess.Mostly suturing and consults."  
  
John put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If you have any problems just call me or Keith okay?"  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
John left and Rachel's nervousness went away.For some reason she couldn't get her mind off of him.She blushed a little after he put his hand on his shoulder and hoped he did not notice.  
  
Shaking off her nervousness she continued her work.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Doctor Kerry Weaver was pissed.She had been at a conference at the other side of Chicago and while trying to return to County General she had gotten into a minor car accident.She had a gash on her forehead and had been waiting for hours for a doctor. Finally one was available after some complaining and having to sit in the waiting room for hours on end.She was in the examining room right now waiting for her doctor.  
  
"Your doctor will be with you in a moment.I must warn you she is only 13 years old."  
  
Kerry raised her eyebrows at that.Then the examining room door opened and a small girl entered.Kerry recognized her immediately,  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  



End file.
